Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to irrigation systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for reducing runoff associated with such irrigation systems.
History of the Related Art
As irrigation water supplies become strained, conservation of irrigation water has become very important to municipalities as well as water utilities. Currently, the only feedback control systems for automated irrigation systems are based on soil moisture sensors, weather-based evapotranspiration (ET) controllers, or rain sensors. Soil moisture sensors adjust irrigation based on a moisture content of soil at a particular depth. Weather-based ET controllers adjust irrigation times based on local environmental conditions. Likewise, rain sensors prevent irrigation during rainfall. Such controllers lack the ability to control irrigation when irrigation water is applied at a faster rate than can be absorbed by the soil. Some irrigation controllers allow manual programming of cycle soak times; however, these controllers typically only accommodate three cycles and require substantial guesswork in programming. Consequently, a need exists for an irrigation controller that automatically adjusts irrigation operation and/or run times based on detected irrigation-water runoff.